


"We're just friends!"- and other funny lies Sammy tells himself

by Shadeyver_409092



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alive AU, Also Mrs Afton is there, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animatronics have their own personalities, C.C's name is going to be Chris, Cassidy is going to be REALLY REALLY formal when she's first introduced, Charlie is overprotective of her brother, Comedy, Elizabeth Afton is a little (you know what), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Henry is too, Hurt/Comfort, I mean this IRL AU, I'm sorry if that bothers you, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In fact the Aftons and the Emilys both agree Mrs Emily is not nice person, Multiple oneshots that may or may not have plot relevence, Multiple refernces, Oblivous Idoits in love, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Sammy-centeric, She is best mom, Slice of Life, The Aftons and Emily's are like one massive extended family, Unlike Mrs Emily, William Afton is a good person and parent, William and Henry are REALLY rich, also, not by William tho, they're in highschool, they're in twenty first century, what do you expect, what more could you ask for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadeyver_409092/pseuds/Shadeyver_409092
Summary: Sammy Emily had a simple plan to survive the wave of excitement that has seemed from the fact that the famous Cassidy Brooks attending the school he goes to. Just stay hidden until the excitement dies down like he's always done.He didn't expect Cassidy to suddenly join his group of friends.He certainly didn't expect Cassidy's dad to have ties with his dad and Uncle William.And he most certainly didn't expect to end up liking Cassidy alot more then just a best friend"But hey! when life gives you lemons, make the messiest lemonade possible!"- Elizabeth Afton
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Emily/John (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sammy Emily/Cassidy
Kudos: 7





	"We're just friends!"- and other funny lies Sammy tells himself

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, the paring of Sammy and Cassidy that I made up, really stuck with me. So I decided to write a story around it. Keep in mind that I'm still trying to get back into writing so this chapter may be a bit rusty. Let me know where I can improve on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy tries to avoid the spur of excitement brought on by Cassidy's arrival, and finds said spur of excitement chasing after him.

"Hey have you heard? Cassidy Brooks is coming to attend this school!"

Yes, as a matter of fact. Sammy has heard this. _multiple times_.

The school Sammy Emily went to was still rather new, only a decade old at that. And while it wasn't a bad school by any means, as it was quickly climbing to the top in prestige, it was strange to see famous people's children wind up here. Well, he supposes he, his sister, and the Afton kids could also count in that regard, but they've been with the school since the very beginning. The only time that they were ever considered famous was during his awkward Middle School years.

Every time Sammy thought back to that, he'd do nothing but cringe. Seriously, while Elizabeth and Charlie were fine with popularity, it was not meant for him. 

But it appears a direct reoccurrence of that scenario was going to happen. He could already feel the gossip and the overwhelming excitement in the air. And he wanted none of it. He always preferred the peace and the calm and serene over excitement. He already heard back from Elizabeth (the school's gossip queen), that people were already asking her and Charlie if they were going to be friends, and the two didn't even know who she was!

This disruptive phase was already having him a major headache, so he decided he was going to completely ignore it. Because surely it couldn't be that hard to avoid the waves of excitement. After all, spending hours in a corner pretending he didn't exist was his specialty.

Today was the day Cassidy came into the school officially, and it went down exactly as he predicted. People literally rushed up to the girl the moment the first lesson ended and practically demanded to be her friend. To be honest, Sammy was surprised with how the girl managed to keep her cool while talking to them.

Actually, there were a lot of things about Cassidy then surprised Sammy. She had that formal and serious posture but was kind and approachable if you wished to talk. Her usage of an advanced vocabulary gives her a really serious feel, and that probably was her goal. She struck Sammy as the type of girl who was proud of her heritage and didn't want to do it an injustice, even when nobody cared.

Sammy himself didn't really care about appearances despite his family and the Afton family being considered famous worldwide for their role in children's entertainment and the advancement of robotics. Mr. Afton and his dad always wanted to seem as humble as possible, probably to pay homage to their humble beginnings, but the Brooks family have been in the hotel business for centuries, and have always been proud of it, it would make sense for Cassidy to want to uphold the reputation.

Either way, these observations weren't that important right now. It was break time and he wanted to relax as much as possible before the second lesson. 

He was currently seated at a round table with his friends and sister, who were all busy talking to each other or having a small snack. This little group of their's has been around since the start of the school, in kindergarten, where they'd always play with each other, fast forward a decade and here they were. Gabriel, Susie, Fritz, Jeremy, Chris, Elizabeth, Charlie...honestly, they made everything so much easier for him back in the day...

He shook the negative thoughts from his mind and focused back on what he was drawing on his drawing tablet. Sammy was always quiet and reserved, not really wanting to play with people he didn't know, so he tried other things, and drawing was the one that stuck with him the most. Currently, he was working on an artwork that had 8 characters with animal features playing together.

One time, they all talked about childhood dreams. Surprisingly, most of their childhood dreams were inspired by the restaurant that his dad and Mr. Afton owned. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. That was the slogan that his dad and Mr. Afton made for the restaurant. The conversation they had was about how happy it would make them be like their favorite animatronics, to bring smiles to the faces of so many kids.

While that dream was (for now) not in the realm of possibility, it was always possible in the realm of fantasy. So he decided to draw out their dreams, creating personal characters for each of his friends, giving them the traits of their favorite characters. His first drawing was just a simple one of them all performing together on stage, but when he showed it to the others, he was met with an amount of thankfulness he didn't know how to react to.

However, realizing that the drawings that he made had made his friends happy, he continued to create more. Ultimately, this group of people meant more to him than anything else, and it was his responsibility to keep them happy.

He briefly glanced up to his tablet to look at the group, everyone was still doing their own thing, but one particular person seemed to be absent...

"Where's Gaberial?" He murmured, catching the attention of his sister, who just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so now you notice he's gone?" She answered back in a deadpan tone. Sammy glared at her with a pout.

"Hey! I was busy!" He fired back, but before Charlie could respond again, Susie gracefully stepped in.

"Gabriel said he had someone he wanted us to meet, so were waiting for him." She explained, Sammy nodded and did a quick check of his surroundings to see if he was back, and low and behold he was making his way back to them with a rather familiar girl following him. 

"Sorry for making you guys wait!" He sheepishly apologized as he arrived at the table, "I just wanted to introduce you to my new friend, Cassidy."

Now, normal people when friends try to introduce friends to each other, they think "oh, well nice to meet you!" or, "hm, I guess this person might be nice!". But as Sammy felt the weight of every other table's eyes on his table the only response he could think of is:

'Well, frick'

School had finally ended for the day and Sammy couldn't be more grateful. After their little friend group got introduced to Cassidy, he practically felt every other student at the school watch them. This got worse during lunch where he noticed multiple people whispering while staring at their table. As much as he loathed to admit, he was now officially tangled in the same web of gossip that he was actively trying to avoid.

The idea of people chatting behind his back about him made him uncomfortable, he didn't really like to think about others' opinions on him, well besides his friends. It was a reminder of the expectations that people held him to. As the child of Henry Emily (who most considered a prodigy while growing up, along with Mr. Afton), the expectations set by the others around him always made him uncomfortable.

He was expected to be confident, outgoing, and ultimately, a school ace, and he already knows he failed those expectations. A lot of people always tell him that he doesn't need to worry about others' expectations and that he should just take things at his own pace. And he tries his best to follow through those words, but it's becoming increasingly difficult to do so. He always gets the feeling that someone is disappointed with what he's done so far-

"Sammy!" The boy blinked, taking in his surroundings on the car he was on, with his father and sister. His sister's eyes gazed into his own, filled with concern.

"Do you need something?" He asked, Charlotte just shook her head.

"No, it's just, that face you were making, it's the face you make when somethings bothering you..." He sighed, he should've been more careful with his expressions around his sister.

"It's nothing, really!" He tried reassuring with a small smile, but the voice of his father rang out.

"Sammy, what have we taught you on bottling up feelings?" Sammy squirmed on the spot, uncomfortable. 

"It really is nothing..."

"Are you sure about that?" Henry asked, "When I was your age I'd space out a lot as well, especially when something is bothering me." 

"Dad," Sammy sighed, "can we please just forget about it?" There was a tense silence in the car, one Sammy couldn't help but felt guilty for creating. His sister and father were probably having fun before he ruined it. 

"Okay," Charlie finally conceded with reluctance, "we'll drop it for now...but it isn't anything serious right?" 

"Yes, it isn't anything serious."

"Well, on a lighter note," Henry began, trying to dissolve the tense atmosphere, "We're having visitors tonight!"

Charlie's eyes lit up, "Are Uncle Will, and his family also gonna be there!" She asked. 

Henry chuckled, with what seemed like nostalgia, "Oh, I'd imagine so, since this is a rather close friend who's visiting."

Charlie's eyes lit up even more if that was even possible. "Really!? Who is it!?"

"Well..." Henry started, turning a corner, "I'm pretty sure you've already heard of his daughter, from my understanding she's started quite the gossip train around the school."

The realization almost instantly hit Sammy's head, there was only one person that fits that description. "Cassidy?" Charlotte mumbled, before her eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Wait, does that mean you're friends with Mr.Brooks?"

"Mhm, we grew up in the same town. Mr.Brooks tend to travel a lot, and so he wanted to leave his family in a safe and relatively small space, with a lot of friends." Henry explained as the car rolled up to the Emily residence. "Now, come one, you kids have 3 hours to get ready."

As he got up and walked to his home, Sammy felt a little bit of dread hit his stomach. During their meetings, he wasn't exactly a friendly person. Not to say that he was rude or demeaning, but just cold and unwilling to say anything outside of pleasantries. He sincerely hoped Cassidy didn't take that to heart, the last thing he wanted was to be forced in contact with someone who doesn't like him.

"Henry! William! My friends, it has been far too long!" Mr.Brooks said, joyfully strolling in the room with Mrs.Brooks and their two children, Cassidy and her older brother Micheal Brooks. Sammy clutched his hands together in nervous anticipation, and not the fun kind of nervous anticipation. Henry and William went over to greet Mr.Brooks, exchanging pleasantries and introductions.

He just watched intently, trying to discern the personality of their guests so he can figure out how to act around them. From his observation, Mr.Brooks, or Johnathon Brooks, was a jovial and laid back man, while Mrs. Brooks, or Amanda Brooks, was a formal and curt woman. Micheal Brooks seemed laid back, he couldn't really tell much from his posture, and he already knew Cassidy, a formal yet kind girl.

"And those or my two children, Sammy and Charlotte," Henry introduced, while Sammy rapidly blinked into attention at the sound of his name being called, meanwhile Charlie cheerfully waved. 

"Hi! I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie!" She introduced herself. Mr.Brooks nodded and turned to Sammy who's pretty sure he did an entire mental gymnastics session.

"Uh...Hello, I'm Sammy, but you can call me Sam if you want..." He trailed already feeling the embarrassment of his butchered introduction.

"If I were to guess, Sammy is the shy type, isn't he?" Henry nodded with a laugh. 

"Well yes! Don't take his unwillingness personally though, it takes Sammy time to warm up to others." His father elaborated, Mr. Brooks nodded and looked down at Sammy.

"Well Sammy, I'll have you know that Your Dad and I have quite a bit of history together, so you can be comfortable around us and trust us. That I can assure you." His eyes briefly glimmered with what appeared to be sympathy, and Sammy instantly sucked in a breath. Did he know? Did His father really trust this man enough to let him know? Sammy shook the thoughts out of his mind and briefly nodded at the man.

The man smiled and called over his two children, "Now, this my oldest Micheal, but he prefers to be called Mike." The man lazily waved his hands in a greeting. 

"Hey, there's nothing more I can say other than what my old man already said, so nice to meetcha." He spoke casually, not having the energy of his father nor the formalness of his mother. "You're probably gonna wanna call me Mike though, I heard that Eggs Benedict prefers to be called Micheal." Micheal Afton groaned and shook his head, meanwhile, Elizabeth just laughed.

"You're still on about that?" He murmured. Mike just laughed, "Did you think I was ever gonna forget it?" Sammy just stared at the interaction with confusion, had they already met before? Mr.Brooks cleared his voice.

"And this my youngest, Cassidy." The girl gave a curt bow, just like her mother.

"It is a pleasure to be meeting you all," She spoke, her eyes trailing to the Emily and Afton kids, "Though some of us had already been acquainted before this meeting." Sammy felt her gaze linger on him for a moment before passing. Panic internally rose, what did that mean? Was she trying to say something? Or was she trying to hide a frown? 

Sammy inaudibly gulped, this meeting had already managed to overwhelm him with questions, and he hasn't even known them for that long. The meeting continued, with the kids going upstairs so they don't have to hear the 'boring adult talk' as William so elegantly put it. And when deciding which room to go to, Charlotte had decided to throw him under the bus, and go with his room.

"It's a lot more interesting than my room," Charlie drawled on, enjoying the look of pure shock and dread on her twin brother's face. "I mean, he's an artist, so of course his room would be more interesting." Sammy paled while Cassidy just hummed.

"Now that you mention it, I do recall seeing him with a drawing tablet quite often, always working on some project." She turned to him with a smile, one that Sammy couldn't whether it was supposed to be genuine or threatening. "I have to say your drawings are quite nice!"

"Oh, they definitely are!" Charlie agreed, being dead serious this time. "I mean seriously, he's the art teacher's favorite for a reason after all!" Sammy felt his face turn red with the compliment. 

"Charlie, I'm not THAT good..." Elizabeth and Chris both stared at him blankly.

"Sammy, half of the time in art class, you're already done with the project and are just drawing for your own sake." Elizabeth deadpanned, Charlie giggled as she burst open the door to his room. It was extremely neat and tidy, with drawings hung up all over the light blue walls. Sammy just blushed as we walked in, already embarrassed to his core, all the while Cassidy just looked at the paintings. 

"I have to say..." Cassidy began, "For someone so young, you truly are a talented and amazing artist!" She continued happily viewing the drawings he made, not noticing Sammy turning into a strawberry at her compliment. Elizabeth sneaked up beside him, with an expression that Chris recognized almost immediately, and sighed.

"Ohhh~ Looks like you have a certain someone rather charmed, don't you?" Elizabeth whispered, causing him to stiffen "Keep this up and you'll have her falling for you in no time!"

"E-EH!?" Sammy shrieked, catching everyone else's attention. Charlie immediately saw the grin Elizabeth was wearing and sighed in resignation, while Cassidy gave them a concerned glance.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, Chris, walked up to her with a sigh, "Don't worry about it, you'll figure it out eventually." He gestured to the door. "C'mon, let's go see Charlie's room, I think Sammy needs some time to think." He and Charlotte glared at Elizabeth who smiled right back at them. Cassidy glanced warily at the display before joining them as they walked towards the door.

Sammy had always loved the stars. 

There was just something so mesmerizing about the pretty little white dots in the sky, the way they twinkled and shone made just made him feel... mesmerized, or relaxed. It always helps on sleepless nights, or when he has too much on his mind, to just look at the stars and just be absorbed in their beauty.

Sammy blinked, laying down in the grass as contemplated. They had been called down for dinner, a rather lively affair, with so much to be discussed. But for him, he was already overwhelmed a long time ago. So many questions rung in his head over and over. Did Mr.Brooks actually know about...what happened? He was very young at that time, and no one really likes talking about that time or thinking about it all, really. Especially him, he wanted nothing more than to move on and just forget...but recently he'd been contemplating what happened too much.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Cassidy asked, his eyes widened and he jolted up at the sound of her voice. Cassidy was standing behind him, had she left to catch some fresh air as well? Sammy just stared at a while, unsure of what to make of the offer, before he replied quietly.

"Sure." 

She sat down beside him, hugging her knees, and just watched the stars with him. Sammy couldn't help but note how familiar this scene was...He thinks he might've seen out in a couple of romance-

Sammy's eyes widened and he rapidly shook his head, "stupid Elizabeth...", he muttered already feeling the red in his cheeks. It was her fault for putting those thoughts in his head.

"Are you alright?" He glanced back at Cassidy, who looked concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Liz just said something...stupid." He responded before they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Sammy had a feeling Cassidy wanted to talk about something, and he didn't really feel comfortable prodding.

"So uh...I wanted to talk about our interactions at school today..." Sammy winced, yep there it was.

"Listen, I'm sorry," He said, glancing away from Cassidy. "I know I wasn't very social...and I might've seemed a bit cold or displeased by your presence...but I wasn't! I swear!" Another uncomfortable silence followed not helping Sammy's growing nerves, what was she going to do? Laugh at him? Call him pathetic?

"I...uh," She shifted uncomfortably, "It's okay...I forgive you, well, I wasn't really mad at you, to begin with, just a bit concerned...Do you mind if I know the reason you were acting like that?" Sammy immediately covered his face with his hands, for the universe's sake, the reason was so embarrassing. But still, she did deserve an answer.

"The reason is actually pretty dumb, but if you really want to know...I was acting like that because I was wary of the people watching, I didn't really want to be the topic of rumors or anything like that..." There. He said it. Was the universe satisfied?

"...I have to admit, your actions weren't very thought out, given who we are, rumors were inevitable, you could've at least done something to make them sound more positive." Sammy's eyes widened and he turned around to stare at her for a moment. 

"...Gosh, I'm such an idiot." He groaned, burying his face in his knee's, no wonder Cassidy was put the wrong way by their interactions! Thinking back to it now, there were so many better options and ways of acting, yet he chooses that one? Honestly, what do people see in him...

"Don't call yourself that!" Cassidy's sudden fierce tone and her hand on his shoulder startled him into looking up, her expression softened as she met his wide eyes. "Sorry...I just...Don't like it when people actively think negatively of themselves, and not just say stuff like that to joke around." 

"O-oh...Okay..." He murmured, still taken aback by the sudden mood whiplash.

"If I were to guess," Cassidy began softly, "you really are scared about what others think of you?"

Sammy glanced up, not even surprised she figured it out. " I know it may seem a bit...silly-"

"It's not." Cassidy cut him off firmly, "I know from experience how scary it is thinking about what other people think of you but after a while, I mean, I'm the heiress of Brook Industries, the world's largest hotel, and apartment business. And rumors scared me for a while as well, it made me nervous and unhappy that people were chatting about me behind my back. But eventually, I learned not to care, because I can't control what they think, and I don't want to."

She sat beside him, looking down wistfully. "Dad always told me this...'If you try to please everyone, you neglect yourself. If you believe that you could actively make everyone in the world like you, then you're dreaming unrealistically. You should focus on doing what's right, and what's beneficial for you and other people..." She looked up at him with a small smile.

"People are entitled to their opinions, and the most we can do is try to change their opinions. We shouldn't actively berate ourselves for not living up to their expectations." Sammy was absolutely taken aback at this point, it's not like he hasn't heard this monologue over and over again, in fact, he has. Multiple renditions of it. From the, 'when I was your age' by Henry to the 'I can get how you feel' by Susie, he thought he heard every variant there is to here.

But the way Cassidy worded it is different, more personal, and that's the surprising bit. As far as he's aware, they're still strangers, yet Cassidy cared enough to share a bunch of personal experiences with him. And there something about that, that manages to leave him awestruck. None of his friends could relate to the pressure he feels, because they don't have an entire world of expectations from so many different people. Charlie didn't really understand either, she and Elizabeth were always social people. Chris tried his best to relate, given what he's been through, but it still felt like he didn't truly grasp how Sammy felt.

But ultimately, as much as he appreciated everyone's advice and as much as he tried following it, he still couldn't bring himself to. But with Cassidy, for once, he actually found someone who understands and can relate. He's suddenly filled with an overwhelming amount of joy that he didn't even realize that his eyes were watering.

"Sammy?" Cassidy asked, feeling concerned. Sammy rapidly blinked to attention, wiping the tears away.

"Don't worry! I'm fine! It's just nice to have someone that finally understands how I feel..." He murmured, before glancing up with a small smile. "Thank you, you really didn't have to share what you did, especially to me. But thank you for doing so..." Cassidy looked back at him, a smile on her own face

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad I could help you." She glanced back at the Emily household, "I believe our folks should be done with their dinner, do you want to head back?" 

"Sure, I think I've cleared my head." He said, getting up. Cassidy got up as well and they both started walking back in comfortable silence, up until they reached the backdoor and rejoined the rest of the group.

Sammy couldn't sleep.

This wasn't really an uncommon occurrence, as there were multiple times where he found himself unable to sleep. But this time was different because instead of stress or some other problem, he was kept up by the thoughts of someone.

That someone was Cassidy Brooks.

He shifted a little and decided to do some reflection on the day. At first, he didn't care for Cassidy that much. He just wanted peace and order to return to the School. But then Cassidy joined his group of friends. The same friends that he cared deeply for. And yet he failed to show here any hospitality. He frowned a little, still not understanding why he made those decisions.

Then, came their first little meeting. Now, a lot of bombshells were dropped that evening, the biggest was undoubtedly the chance of Mr.Brooks knowing about what happened. But he didn't want to think too deeply into that, he'll ignore it for now at least. Next was Micheal Afton and Micheal Brooks knowing each other. Why didn't Micheal say anything? And how did the two of them meet? Again, a question he had no answers for, but he could probably ask Micheal later.

And the final thing was him officially meeting Cassidy. He had to admit, she was a wonderful person. Despite her serious nature and formal manners and language, she was a kind and considerate girl. Given the fact that she'd given him someone to relate to...not to mention she was really pretty...with that lovely dress and pretty diamond blue eyes...

Sammy shifted in his bed a couple of times, and he finally found a comfortable position, and then he started to get drowsier and drowsier. Before he drifted off, his final coherent thoughts was speculation about how interesting the coming days would be.


End file.
